i won't waste a minute without you
by omgerinlovesloganlerman
Summary: They're on a plane to somewhere when a couple of storm spirits attack. The mortals think it's turbulence, but they know better – they also know that there's no possible way to fight the spirits while they're inside the plane, and getting out of it isn't an option.


They're on a plane to somewhere when a couple of storm spirits attack. The mortals think it's turbulence, but they know better – they also know that there's no possible way to fight the spirits while they're inside the plane, and getting out of it isn't an option.

* * *

The boy with the curly black hair is positive the plane is going to catch fire once it hits the ground. None of the mortals have any chance of survival, but if he could just reach the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes…

* * *

They're falling – and fast. The storm spirits knocked out both of the engines and the ground is rapidly approaching. The boy with the curly black hair wraps his entire body around the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes. He's never tried to transfer his fire resistancy to another person before, but now seems like an opportune enough moment. She buries her face in his neck and he closes his eyes, one hand in her hair.

The plane makes contact and pain rushes up his spine.

* * *

When the boy with the curly black hair awakes, he's in a moving vehicle and the lights hurt his head. A woman tenderly touches his cheek and for a second he thinks it's his mother. (It isn't). He supposes she might be speaking to him, but everything sounds like he's in a fishbowl – it's weird and echoey and seems like an entirely different language.

* * *

The boy with the curly black hair wakes up a second time, but in a white room and attached to various machines. His throat is scratchy and he sticks his hand out for some water – he only manages to knock over a vase of flowers, which then causes a team of nurses to hurry into the room and stick a needle in his arm. Within minutes his vision is fuzzy and he's sleeping again.

* * *

The same thing continues for about a week. By then, he has an adequate amount of energy and is able to sit up in bed for a good twenty minutes before needing to lie back down. After a bit of coercing and a lot of puppy dog eyes, the head nurse brings him some nuts and bolts to tinker with. It calms him down and soon the nurses discover that it's much easier to hold a conversation if his hands are busy.

* * *

They tell him that there was a plane crash – nearly everyone died except for an elderly man who had been using the lavatory, a toddler, the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes, and himself. He made it out without any burns – which completely baffled the entire doctoral team – but did break his left leg and wind up with a concussion.

The concussion's gone and he needs help to pee.

* * *

Once the head doctor is sure his mind is stable enough, they tell him about the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes.

He wishes they hadn't.

* * *

She came out sans burns – again, puzzling everyone in the department – but suffered more severe physical injuries. A crushed wrist. A few broken ribs. Many cuts – some more deep than others. On top of that, it's been three weeks since the crash and she hasn't woken up yet.

* * *

As he continues to heal, they start to wane him off the pain medicine that had been rushing through his bloodstream. Some ingredient in it must have also been blocking any dreams of the demigod sort – his nights were the most peaceful he'd ever had. Unfortunately, as they reduced the dosage, the dreams (nightmares) came back.

* * *

One evening, the boy with the curly black hair finds himself on a beach. There's a figure in the distance, staring out at the waves and occasionally the water laps up over her feet. She's in a flowing white dress that billows in the sea breeze and her hair is curled with little braids all over her head. He walks closer, and discovers that it's the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes – she looks almost exactly like she had when her mother blessed her at the campfire.

He stands next to her, looking out at the ocean as well, but not finding it nearly as interesting as she is.

_I don't usually get visitors_, she says.

He doesn't understand and voices the fact.

_I've been alone on this beach for a month. You're the first person I've seen. _

The idea makes him sad, but he knows how much she hates pity. Instead he takes her hand and they stand like that until the sun sets.

(The sun sets on the beach while it rises at the hospital. He doesn't want to leave, but does anyway).

* * *

The visions continue almost every night. It always begins the same – he wakes up on a beach and she's standing in a pretty dress, watching the water. Sometimes they have long conversations and sometimes she doesn't speak at all. There was one night where he suggested that they leave the beach and find something fun to do. They crossed the line of sand bushes and everything went black.

He woke up in a panic, with machines beeping and nurses yelling. As he gasped for breath and wiped his eyes – when had he started crying? – women in white outfits ran down the hallway and into another room. Those were the machines he could hear, or rather, sense.

He found out later that something had gone wrong and the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes just about died.

Returning to the beach a few days after the incident, he finds that she looks stronger – she seems more _there._ It reminds him of his friend's hot sister and how there's a constant glow coming from her. But he knows this girl isn't immortal – this glow worries him.

* * *

Eventually, they take the cast off his leg and he begins physical therapy. His doctor is way too peppy and most days he wants to duct tape her mouth shut. (It gets even more annoying when he remembers that he can't even walk to _retrieve_ some duct tape).

It takes a long time for him to manage to shuffle across the mat, and every time he fails, she says that it's okay and encourages him to keep going. He's never been good with constant encouragement and sort of just wants her to yell at him; wants her to tell him he's failing and is never going to walk again.

He'd love to shove it in her face when he does.

* * *

He does succeed in walking – (after weeks of practising, of course) – and after that they try running. It doesn't go so well.

* * *

He stills visits the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes on the beach. Her presence there is continually getting stronger and the glow growing more vibrant. He's never been an expert on dreams, but figures this can't mean anything good.

His fears are proven true one morning. He's awake, despite not having opened his eyes, and overhears two of the nurses talking about the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes.

_Her condition is worsening_, one says.

_Has anyone found contact info – a close friend or family member?_ the other replies.

_No. A couple more weeks and Doc's gunna pull the plug_.

They leave and so does any shred of happiness inside of him.

* * *

One afternoon, the nurses let him visit her. He's lost track of how long it's been since the accident, but it feels so _good_ to see her – in person. She looks the exact opposite of her copy in his dreams. The girl on the beach is bright and rosy-cheeked and _alive_. This girl has pale skin, ratty hair, and a depressing aura surrounding her.

One nurse tells him that speaking to coma patients tends to help. It gives them a tether to the real world, and more often than not, they wake up some point afterward. He knows that's not true, because he's been talking her for months and she's still this weak little thing.

* * *

They're on the beach and she's practically blinding. He takes her hand and inhales deeply.

_I need you to come back_, he whispers, voice hoarse with unshed tears. _They're going to pull the plug and I really can't lose you right now – I can't lose you ever. _

She smiles at him and says _I'm not going anywhere. Look at me: I'm just fine_. She shows him her body and it only reminds him of how bright she is – how unnaturally bright she's become while the girl in the hospital bed is fading. _You aren't going to lose me._

He's not so sure.

* * *

The head doctor is the one to break the news.

_(I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do)._

_(I'm terribly sorry). _

_(It's better this way). _

_(Would you rather her suffer, trapped inside her mind)?_

_(It'll be okay, son). _

* * *

He has one last night with her and he's got to make it count.

* * *

The boy with the curly black hair wakes up on the beach and immediately strides over to the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes. He can hardly look at her, but forces himself to anyway.

_Now don't you say a single thing because I've got to talk and I've got to do it quick_. She nods, brows wrinkled in confusion_. They're pulling your plug – tonight – and there's nothing I can do to stop it. You're going to die and you're going to leave me and everyone else who cares about you behind. I don't know why you think you're fine because you're not. You're shining like the sun and that can't be normal or healthy or anything. But all you've gotta do is open your eyes and they'll let you live. If you open your eyes then they can run tests and fix organs and set bones and you'll live. Okay? You'll live and I won't lose you and it's probably the most selfish thing I've ever said but don't hear it like that – don't take it like that. I'd definitely never get over your death but neither would anyone else. Your dad would be heartbroken and everyone at camp would be, too. Think about your siblings – especially the younger ones. They look up to you and if you die then they've got no one. There are too many people who care about you for you to just leave us like this okay? So you've got to_ open your eyes.

He's crying and she's crying and then everything is black.

* * *

He wakes up screaming, sobbing, and gasping for breath.

* * *

_Sweetie, we've got some good news_.

* * *

He struggles with the sheets that are tangled around his legs. Kicking them away, he pushes himself off the bed and starts sprinting down the hallway. A handful of nurses follow him, but he's got a head start.

* * *

_Stop running right now!_

* * *

_This isn't good for your leg!_

* * *

_Security: catch that patient!_

* * *

He slides into the doorway and stops breathing.

* * *

_Excuse me; visiting hours are over, sir. _

* * *

The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes turns her head and smiles at him, eyes open and bright.

* * *

**A/N:** this was originally inspired by a line in cosmic love (florence and the time machines), got abandoned, and then re-inspired by open your eyes (snow patrol)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** characters belong to RSquared and songs belong to their respective owners

* * *

**Note:** I know it's actually florence and the machine (florence and the time machines is an inside joke)

* * *

**Note #2:** I do hope you all understand what I was trying to get across. a lot of this is metaphorical and if you don't get it, feel free to ask. I don't mind explaining. (:


End file.
